My Hero Yaribu!
by SilentJo
Summary: All Toono Takashi wanted was to be a hero. Without a quirk, he had nearly given up hope until a random meeting with his childhood hero results in him getting the opportunity to become the greatest hero in the world. Either that, or it will be the story of how Toono lost his virginity to a club full of horny young men with a specialty in sexual quirks!
1. Chapter 1

Toono stood at the door of his new club room. He didn't plan on joining any extracurriculars since arriving at Mori Mori Academy but was told it was a requirement. He felt fortunate that he'd been accepted to Mori after his other choices had rejected him. Not having a quirk made it difficult to get into any of the main hero academies. His dream had nearly been cut short if it hadn't been for a unique meeting with one of the teachers.

 **Last Month:**

"There's nothing wrong with applying to one of the general education schools, Toono. I know you wanted to be a hero, but there are other ways to be a positive influence on society!" His teacher didn't even attempt to sound positive about the situation as he informed Toono that none of his choices for high schools had accepted him.

It wasn't like he hadn't heard this before. He had held onto the dream of becoming a hero for so long, but perhaps it was time to face reality. He had until the end of the week to choose a different school, so he had some hard decisions to make. Lost in such depressing thoughts, he didn't notice the person in front of him until he smacked into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oww, gotta watch where you're walking there, buddy!" said the man with messy mop of green hair and a smile that stretched just a little too far across his face. "Hey, you didn't hurt yourself, did you champ?"

"No, I'm fine. I apologize for bumping into you, sir," Toono replied with a deep sigh.

"You don't seem fine. What's got you down? Maybe I can be of some help. That's what heroes are for, right?"

 _Great, like I needed salt rubbed into this open wound..._ Toono shook his head, "It's nothing that can be helped. Not unless you have a spare quirk hanging around. I appreciate the concern though," he said as he stood up and wiped the dirt off the seat of his pants.

"Spare quirk? You don't have one?"

Toono wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again. He kept his answers short, "No, I don't. Good evening." But as he turned to walk away, the man grabbed the cuff of his jacket and held him still.

"You want one?" The man smiled at Toono, his toothy grin too awkward to be fake.

"Who are you anyway?"

The stranger took Toono's hand in his and gave him a firm shake. "The name's All Night, it's nice to meet you, kiddo!"

"Umm, don't you mean 'All Might?'"

"Shh, you trying to get us sued? I'm _All Night_ , okay? Totally different innuendo. Anyway, I happen to have a unique quirk. It allows me to bestow a random quirk onto those who are born quirkless. Couldn't tell you what kind of ability you'd develop, but if you really want to change, this could be the catalyst you need to do so."

Toono contemplated the offer while getting a closer look at All Night. There was something about him that was familiar. He'd spent a lot of time reading bios on all the major pro-heroes, and for some reason this guy was making him feel some serious déjà vu.

"If it helps with your decision, I'm also a teacher part-time when I'm not out doing hero work."

 _A teacher? Wait, I recognize him now!_

"You— you're Deku! The guy that defeated All For One ten years ago! After that battle you just vanished, what happened to you?" Toono couldn't believe it. Deku had been one of his idols when he was growing up. His sudden disappearance had upset him greatly when he was a kid.

"Well, what they didn't mention in all the news of that fight was the fact that our quirks fused together somehow. Once I beat him, I was left with a lot of random quirks at my disposal, and the ability to give them out. None of that is public knowledge, of course. I'd never have time to myself if it was discovered what I could do!"

"I understand that, but it doesn't explain why you changed your name and profession. What have you been doing the last ten years? Getting your teaching degree?"

"Nah, mostly porn. Hero kinks are a big money maker, and honestly, once you defeat the strongest villain in the world, it's tough trying to get that high of a thrill again. Mixed in among one of All For One's quirks was one that boosted sex drive. I took full advantage of that one and kept it for myself. Shame the old guy didn't put it to better use, he may not have been such an angry asshole otherwise. I did eventually get out of the industry and get my degree though, so it's not like I'm acting the part of a teacher!"

Toono felt like his entire childhood worshipping the person in front of him had been a lie. His idol had gone from the top hero, to a sex-crazed porn star. _This is why they say you should never meet your heroes, isn't it?_

All Night noticed the pin on Toono's uniform that designated him a fourth-year at his school. "Have you been accepted into a high school yet?"

"No, none of the ones I chose would take me without a quirk."

"I could get you enrolled at my school. It's a unique academy that has a high rate of success with graduates finding jobs in hero agencies all over the country! So, what do you say, do you want to make a change?"

Toono's dream of being a hero didn't have to be crushed. Despite his odd behavior, All Night sounded like he genuinely wanted to help.

"Yeah, so what do I have to do to get this quirk?"

All Night shoved his hand deep into his pocket and fiddled around until he pulled it back out. Pinching his thumb and forefingers together, he presented him with what he'd found.

"You'll have to digest some of my DNA, so this hair will suffice."

"You want me... to eat... a hair?"

"Well, there are bodily fluids you could ingest if the hair is too much for you to handle."

Toono quickly answered back while swiping the hair from All Night's fingers. "That won't be necessary, this is fine!"

He closed his eyes tight and slipped the hair into his mouth and quickly swallowed. It caught against the back of his throat on the way down, making him cough on reflex. It seemed thicker than a normal hair would be. "Where'd you get that hair from anyway?"

"Ehh, just a pube. The hole in my pocket makes it sooo convenient to get to my dick. Adjusting your junk in times of need is a necessity when it comes to being a hero, remember that. Anyway, I'll tell you a little more about my quirk now that you've taken in my DNA. I personally call it 'STD', and just like I said, it will give you a random quirk, usually within a week..."

Toono, who had just been made consciously aware of the fact that he swallowed this man's pubic hair, slowly faded out of existence. Because he was just done with life for the day. He heard All Night mention an STD but by then he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though All Night had said his quirk would manifest within a week, it had been a month and he hadn't noticed any changes to his body. He was starting to get irritated and considered not even showing up to school. But his desire to prove himself a hero won out. Being pushed to choose a club to join, he didn't care for any of the athletic programs. He figured he'd get enough exercise with his hero training courses. Photography held some interest to him, however, and he even had some pictures he'd taken with his smartphone to show the club president that he thought were impressive.

Opening the door, the room leaked an unsettling scent that made him take a step back.

Vibrators. Lube. Condoms. _Oh, so many condoms._ Wrapped, unwrapped, _used_ and knotted at the end.

Spread throughout the room, several nearly naked guys were engaging in acts involving many of these objects. Toono stumbled backward, bumping into the doorway and directing everyones attention to him.

"Ahh, you must be the new member!" said a cheerful blonde as he sat in the lap of a stoic, beige-haired guy. He stood up to greet Toono, his former seat looking upset at his departure. "Hi, I'm Keiichi Akemi, president of the Yarichin Bitch Club, or Yaribu for short! You came at a good time, we just started warming up for quirk development training!"

"This— I obviously have the wrong room, excuse me!" a frantic Toono said as he attempted to leave, only to be held in place by Akemi.

"I assure you that you're in the right place. I'd give you the rundown of what our club does, but I think observing them would be just as informative."

Their interaction had caused little distraction to the other members of the club.

"Yuri, don't you dare stop, shithead!" yelled Tamura as he yanked Yuri's head back to the saliva-soaked cock that had just been occupying Yuri Ayato's mouth before the new guy's entrance. Without hesitation, Yuri slipped his mouth back over the tip of his cock, setting off his quirk in the process. With the ability to retract his teeth, it was impossible to find anyone that could suck a dick better than Yuri.

Not to be outdone, Tamura had used his ability to transform his hand into one of the nearby dildos, complete with raised studs. He picked up a bottle of lube and slathered it on his dildo-hand thoroughly before tossing it to the side. Toono watched as the blue-haired boy's arm stretched and slipped around the side of Yuri's ass, swirling around his waiting entrance before slowly plunging in.

"Mhhmm boing! Nyah hah!" was Yuri's response to Tamura's invasion of his asshole. He licked up and down the shaft of his cock, drool running down freely until it coated his balls.

"You're an idiot, but fuckin' hell you blow dick like an angel. You better not cum before I do, either."

Too late, as Yuri jabbed Tamura's cock deep into his throat, his hand went to his own and barely slid his fist over it a few times before he came on the floor. Feeling Yuri's entire body, including the muscles in his throat, tense up pushed Tamura into his own orgasm, clogging Yuri's windpipe as his hot load slid down into his stomach. Yuri had long-since said goodbye to his gag reflex, so taking in his best friend's nut wasn't a problem.

Akemi leaned over to Toono, "Tamura has a mimicry quirk, he can make hand-sized objects and stretch himself. The best part is that he forms whatever sex toys he creates to the shape of your asshole. It's always a perfect fit!"

"I… I have no words," Toono said, still as stone after what he'd just witnessed.

"And Yuri over there can pull his teeth into his gums. Tamura wasn't exaggerating about how good his blowjobs are. Combined with his ability to deep-throat, no one can suck you off like he can."

"Why are they using their quirks for sex? Is that what this club is?"

Akemi smiled, "Well, not all quirks are rated PG. You think everyone is going to manifest something that's practical for everyday use? And besides, this is why we're here at Mori in the first place. To find the best way to adapt our unique powers to benefit society. If that means giving someone the best sex of their life, then don't you think that's a power worth developing?"

Toono didn't know how to answer that. Was he being too close-minded with this? He wasn't even sure what kind of ability he'd develop, what if it was something just as horrifying and deviant?

"Akemi, does this lingerie set fit better than the last one?"

"Shikatani, take a break from the cross-dressing and come meet Toono. And yes, that one hugs the curve of your hips in a way that makes me want to rail you against the couch without hesitation."

"Ugh, so disgusting. Don't speak like that unless you intend to follow through," Shikatani replied with an indignant tone. Stepping forward to greet Toono, he held up his hand, "I don't like disgusting things, so in place of a handshake, why don't you let me show you what I've got to offer." The young man with the faded purple hair slid the black lace panties he was wearing down his legs, revealing his soft, pale ass.

"Wha-What do you expect me to do?!" exclaimed Toono as he took a step back as Shikatani leaned forward and thrust his hips back towards him.

"You should have a chance to experience my quirk in action, especially considering your virgin status. If you top, my hole should be the first one you get to taste. Just don't get your sweat all over me, it sickens me to think of it."

"Vi-Virgin? What makes you think that I'm—"

"Shikatani is a little obsessive about cleanliness. But do take him up on his offer. If you think a blowjob from Yuri is fascinating, you'll love getting your cock massaged by his insides. He can vibrate his internal organs and has trained himself to use just the right frequency to get anyone to cum however soon or long he wants them to take. It's nearly impossible to last when he's got his mind set on a quick nut. Trust me, we have weekly contests to see who can hold out the longest. Shikatani wins every time."

Tamura joined the group after changing his hand back to normal. "It was obvious from the moment you stepped in here that you've never gotten your dick or your asshole wet."

"Alright fellas let's not harass the new guy too much on his first day," said a familiar voice from the entrance. Turning around, Toono saw All Night leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and smiling.

"All Night, what are you doing here? I thought you had classes to teach?"

"The members didn't tell you yet? I'm the staff advisor for this club!"

 _Former porn star hero advising a club full of horny guys with sex quirks? I really shouldn't be surprised by this…_

"We were getting around to all the formal introductions, sir. I also have the forms you requested ready for your approval as well," said Akemi as he retrieved the papers and handed them to their advisor. When he spoke like that, he really did sound like a responsible club president.

"Good, good. Go easy on this one. I see a lot of potential in him, but it won't show up overnight, okay?" All Night patted Toono's shoulder before walking out. Toono excused himself and followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Do they know? That I was 'given' a quirk by you?" His voice was agitated, his day hadn't gone at all the way he'd expected.

"No, of course not, I told you before if the public knew about my ability that it'd be chaos. Even among my close friends and students, they're in the dark about my power."

"But then, why share it with me?"

All Night grinned, staring off down the hallway, his gaze fixated on something much further than what was in front of him. "Because you remind me of myself at that age. I didn't have a quirk either, but someone trusted me with their power, just as I'm trusting you with my secret."

Toono felt his throat seize up with emotion. "I appreciate your trust in me, All Night. But I still haven't had any changes that show I have a quirk. What if your power just didn't work on me?"

"I'm sure it will. That villain had been collecting quirks for many years, some of them are more latent than others. But I'm quite sure that whichever one you end up with, you'll make use of it to get what you want out of life."

"Thanks, All Night. I needed to hear that. I'll let you get back to your work, see you around."

"Indeed, Toono. Have a good evening."

Toono turned back to the clubroom door and questioned whether he should return to it. They weren't wrong when they accused him of being a virgin. But could he really have sex with another man as casually as they did?

Something told him that he should at least give it a chance. He'd gone through his life with enough regrets and 'what ifs'. He opened the door and walked back in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Toono, I hate to bring this up after All Night asked us to take it easy on you, but one of this club's rules is to have a minimum of one sex act or partner a month. It's how we stay active enough to strengthen our quirks," said Akemi. When he returned to the room, he had introduced Toono to his boyfriend Itome, the young man that he'd been straddling when he arrived.

"Our quirks aren't as useful for the club's activities as the others. We just have a naturally high sex drive, so we participate without using them, right Itome?"

The tall, silent Itome nodded as he made his way back to the couch.

"So, you don't have to show your quirks off in here to be in the club then?" Toono hoped this was true, because if he can't use whatever quirk he'd been given, he feared that he'd be kicked out of the school. This was his only chance to make his dream come true, he had to play this game carefully to stay in it.

"Not really, but if you think your quirk can improve your sexual performance, you shouldn't avoid using it. You've got this thin veil of mystery around you, Toono, and I'm very motivated to rip it off you," Akemi said as he stepped closer to him.

"Ahh, that's not really necessary, I think I'll keep my, uh, veil." This didn't deter Akemi from halting in his approach. Though Toono retreated, his back eventually met the wall. Akemi slipped a hand past him, leaning against the wall, hovering close to Toono's face.

Akemi brushed his free hand against Toono's cheek, leaving a red blush on his face in its wake. "There's something about you, Toono. The closer I get to you, the more I feel the need to take you right here."

Toono grew nervous, he wanted to dart out from Akemi's presence, but his legs wouldn't answer his demand to move. Sweat beaded up across his forehead as he tried to push his senpai away and create some personal space.

"What's that smell? You guys notice it? It's almost like… freshly cut peaches. My mouth is watering just thinking about it. My dick's getting hard too…" Tamura looked around the room, trying to trace the source of that alluring aroma while palming his hand over the erection in his underwear.

"I knew it. It's a stress-induced quirk. You should practice using it with us Toono, or else that quirk is going to get you in a considerable amount of trouble," said Akemi as he backed away from Toono, who looked more confused than ever.

"H-how can you know what my quirk is?"

"I told you my quirk wasn't useful for our type of extracurriculars. My quirk identifies other quirks. I must be in physical contact with them to be able to read it though. Yours is truly unique, I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you."

Toono was even more stressed now, if he revealed that he wasn't aware of what his quirk could do, it could potentially expose All Night's secret. He started to breathe heavily, his perspiration increased as his nerves went raw.

"Hey, hey, I said you need to control it, calm down or your going to set everyone off!" Akemi sounded urgent as he approached Toono again. He pressed his hand over his mouth, attempting to prevent him from hyperventilating. "You guys should leave, for his sake more than our own," he said to the other club members, but they weren't listening.

"That scent, it's coming from him, isn't it?" said Shikatani as he grew aroused. "What is it, Akemi? Why would I feel such a desire to fuck him all of the sudden?"

Akemi nervously answered, "His quirk emits an Alpha or Omega-like pheromone when he gets too nervous or agitated. The desired effect depends on his current state of mind. If he feels inferior, he sends out Omega pheromones that will attract any guy in the area to him with a burning need to fuck him silly. The opposite occurs if he's feeling stressed but confident in himself. His Alpha scent will make any male submit to him willingly, begging him to dick them down. Judging by your reaction, this is the first time it's manifested, isn't it, Toono?"

All he could do was nod his head to confirm. His body ached, and he felt himself trembling. He wasn't sure how he could get this feeling to stop.

"I hate to say it, Toono, but the only way to stop your pheromones is to satisfy the Omega need for sex."

Toono looked around the room, while Akemi seemed immune to the power of his scent, the other four men had fallen for it hard. He felt himself getting sick, his lower body getting hotter. A dampness he hadn't noticed before now saturated his underwear and his cock was the hardest it had ever been.

"Help me, please," was all he could say, his voice weak and pained.

Akemi walked over to Itome and Shikatani, pulling them away as they made their way towards Toono. "I'm sorry, it's my fault for setting your quirk off like this. I know four guys are too much for you to handle for your first time. I'll take these two and get them out of here. That's all I can manage on my own. Yuri and Tamura will take care of you from here, just trust them and relax. Let them act out their Alpha urges until your quirk stops. I'll be back to help once I get these two calmed down." He struggled to get the two out the door, Toono's scent had made them little more than sex-obsessed zombies.

Once they were gone, Toono turned to face the two that were left. Tamura had his cock out freely, stroking it casually as he pulled Toono against him. Yuri appeared next to him, drooling steadily and helping to remove the clothes that Toono still wore.

"Hnnnn warm body, hard body. Fuck fuck fuck!" Yuri said as he yanked down Toono's pants and underwear, both of which were soaked through.

"You're wet down there, just like a woman would be. What the hell is this quirk of yours anyway?" Tamura said as he guided Toono to the couch, depositing him there as Yuri slid between his legs.

"He needs to cum a few times, start sucking him off Yuri, make sure he remembers his first time with us."

Yuri nodded and opened his mouth, Toono watched as his teeth neatly retreated into his gums. He felt Yuri's lips gently slide along the length of his cock before opening up and taking him all in.

They weren't exaggerating one bit about Yuri's abilities. Not a single inch of Toono's dick was left unattended as Yuri slipped his mouth back and forth, swirling his tongue around the shaft and licking his cock slit greedily.

"Ungh, Yuri, it's good, so good!" Toono whispered, his voice lustful and deep.

Tamura sat next to Toono on the couch, avoiding Yuri as he reached his hand down to start working at Toono's tight opening. The perfumed scent of his pheromones were pushing him to lose control and forego preparing the virgin for the first dick in his ass and just rip him open. He fought against that violent urge and set himself to teasing his fingers around the slick hole before sinking them inside, slowly stretching him out.

"Yuri, I'm… It's gonna come out soon!"

Yuri swallowed his cock with no hesitation, the head rubbing deep within his throat. Toono gripped his hands on either side of Yuri's head as he thrust against his mouth and came hard. Yuri swallowed the load faithfully, not letting any escape.

But even as he pulled Toono's cock out of his mouth, Yuri realized that it hadn't gone soft. The guy just wasn't done yet.

"You're about as ready as you're going to get, virgin. Hey Yuri, you thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm, stacky, stacky."

"You god-damn right, let's stack up!" Tamura pulled Toono into his lap, his back against his chest, and lifted him up until his asshole hovered over the tip of Tamura's cock. "Say goodbye to that V-card, asshole!" He slid into Toono's waiting hole inch by inch, while Toono cried out in a voice that couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure.

Once Tamura had penetrated him completely down to the hilt, he waved Yuri over. Slicking his own asshole up with lube, Yuri hopped up on the couch, standing over both young men. Taking the opportunity as it presented itself, he took his cock in his hand and slapped it against both of their faces.

"You fucking shit! I'll get you for that later. Once I'm done with this guy, I'm going to destroy that asshole of yours!"

"Nyeah nyeah!" Yuri laughed as he grabbed Toono's cock in his hand and slowly lowered himself onto it. They completed the stack, Yuri sliding himself up and down Toono's cock as Tamura thrust into his ass.

"If this doesn't kill that lust within you, dumbass, then nothing will!" Tamura grunted as he continued to plow into Toono's no-longer-virgin hole. The tightness was making it difficult for him to last as long as he normally would. It had been a while since he'd been someone's first fuck.

Toono couldn't make sense of any of it. He felt the deep warmth and heat within Yuri who rode his dick like he was a bull. The sensations he was getting from Tamura, filling him up and hitting his prostate like it owed him money, were sending him far over the edge. As he approached his second orgasm of the day, he wasn't sure if it was going to be triggered by his cock or his asshole. But he didn't care, let it be both as far as he was concerned.

"Aghh!" he whimpered as he pushed deep into Yuri as his cum shot into him. Their stacked position meant that once one had climaxed, the others soon followed.

Once Yuri pulled himself off Toono's softened dick, he turned around and cleaned it off, licking all remnants of their sex away.

"No, don't do that Yuri, it's dirty," said Toono as he gently slid his fingers through Yuri's pink hair.

"Okay, playtime's over, kid. Get offa me!" Tamura helped Toono to his feet, his cock slapping wetly against the inside of his thigh as Toono curled himself up at the end of the couch.

Toono was exhausted, covered in sweat and cum, and aching all over. It took little time for him to fall asleep, naked and vulnerable.

"Well, at least that damn smell is gone. Truth be told, that was one of the best fucks I've had in a while. But don't you dare tell that little shithead that, you hear me, Yuri?"

A light knock on the door took their attention away from the sleeping boy, as Akemi reappeared.

"Everything okay in here? Oh wow, I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would. You guys didn't hurt him, did you?" Akemi took one of the blankets and draped it over Toono.

Tamura rolled his eyes, "It was the kid's first time, of course it didn't last that long. And no, it didn't get that bad for him. Or us."

"Good. We'll have to be careful with him from now on. This version of his pheromone was strong, but I have a feeling if his Alpha pheromone ever gets released, shit's going to get really bad for everyone, including me."

* * *

The next morning, Toono woke up to find that he'd been cleaned up and dressed in a new set of clothes. Looking around the club room, he found he was by himself.

 _So that's the power of my quirk._ It scared him to think of just how helpless it had made him. And how willing he was to satisfy those desires within him. He didn't want to go through that again if he could help it.

But he couldn't say that he regretted the experience. Yuri's blowjob had truly been extraordinary, while Tamura knew just where to go and what to hit to give him the pleasure he was seeking.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. He would have to practice to gain control of his quirk. This would be the right place and people to make it possible.

With the right training and skill, he could become the hero he wanted to be after all.


End file.
